American dragon: Jake Long unexpected twist
by William Dreyfus
Summary: Another version of the serie, loyal to the original storyline but with some of my ideas, love triangle Rose/Jake/Brad, lgbt oriented characters, secret of the Dark Dragon, and a probable crossover with juniper Lee.
1. Chapter 1

1.- Intro

It all started one year ago when Jake Long, an average 12 yo Chinese boy woke up on his bed like any other day. Except from the fact that this time he had a dragon tail growing from his butt. When he tried to stand up he tripped over his tail. Half asleep he look to see what the cause of his falling was. That's when he saw the huge dragon tail. He freaked out and screamed. He tried to stand up but when he did the tail started to move desperately making him run away from his own tail, screaming until his door opened and he collided with it? Afterwards he fell and landed on his back facing upwards. Then he burped and a ball of fire was shot to the ceiling.

It was his mother Susan who opened the door and found his son unconscious on the floor and fire spreading on his room.

When Jake regained consciousness he was back in his bed, the fire was extinguished and his mom was lying next to him.

\- Good you are awake.

\- Mom what happened?

\- Well, Jake, you tell me. What was the last thing you remember?

\- The last thing i remember... There was a giant snake in my bed and then it followed me through the room… and then I… what happened to the ceiling?

\- A small fire, but Jake focus. You have to remember what happened.

The twelve year old started to think…

\- Come to think about it, i never really saw its head.

\- Good, I'm glad you didn't hit your head to hard.

\- Mom is something wrong?

\- Oh, no Jake of course not. Is just that… it seems you are now old enough to know it.

\- Know what?

\- Jake there is something you should know about our family or at least my side of the family. The thing is that we are dragons. Or at least you and your grandfather are. It skipped my generation.

\- What?! Mom. Did you say i didn't hit myself too hard? I guess i did because i hear you saying that I'm a dragon?

\- You heard right Jake.

His grandfather Lao Shi. Father of his mother. Entered the room followed by his old shar pei dog.

\- Gramps? What are you doing here?

\- I am here because your mother told me you had your first transformation.

\- My what?

\- Your transformation Jake. That snake you saw it was actually your tail. And the burnt on the ceiling was from your dragon breath.

\- Indeed young man. You have reached the age in which dragons develop their abilities.

\- Are you serious? Is this a joke or what?

\- Hey kid aren't you listening? They keep telling you that you are a D.R.A.G.O.N. a dragon.

That was Fu dog speaking from the first time.

\- Did Fu just talked?

\- Yes i did any problem with that?

\- Whoa this is all getting weirder by the time.

\- Jake. You gotta take it easy. I know it a lot to process but with time you will see that everything makes sense.

\- As i was saying. From now on you will develop your dragon and magical powers. But that is not all. You will need to train and master your abilities for your duties in the magical world.

\- Whoa wait. Dragon, magic. Duties. Magical world? Is this for real. Now what you gonna tell the tooth fairy is real?

\- Well actually…

\- Of course it is. And that's why we must start your training immediately. So you can learn about the magical world too.

From that day. Jake noticed weird thing happening in his life. For starters he woke up every day turned partially into a dragon. In times his transformations were unconscious during daytime. But also he noticed magical creatures all around him. Creatures he thought weren't real. Pixies, goblins, gargoyles and other creatures walking around without people noticing them. His grandpa explained it was because of the magical veil that separates the human world from the magic world, a strong magical spell created to prevent humans from seeing magic. Though there were some creatures that could be seen by humans like unicorns, centaurs, Mermaids and other human hybrids but also dragons.

That veil was casted by the Elders to prevent any other conflict between humans and the magical creatures.

Jake also learned everything related to magical creatures, spells, enchanted objects, magic history, and the Human organization that wants to destroy magic.

There's the hunts clan, a group of humans that can see magic because of a curse. Humans with the mark of the dragon will have its ability to see through the veil and use magic for their own purposes.

There is also H.A.M. Humans for the abolishment of magic. A larger group of humans aware of the existence of magic but unlike the hunts clan, they lack the power to see magic creatures so they developed technology that allows them to do it. Their goal is not to conquer the magic world but to exterminate it.

The hunts clan has a base in NYC and the HAM was not seen there yet.

For a year Jake studied and trained for his dragon duties and also he attended school at Millard Fillmore middle school where his grades were doing the opposite of improving.


	2. Old school trainning

On the rooftop of canal street electronics.

\- This is your territory young dragon and you alone are responsible for the magical creatures living with in it from the Centaur herds at High Ridge Park to the floor of the secret leprechauns Exchange from the Gargoyles nest on top of the Empire State Building to the mermaids off the East River

\- Hey kid if you can make it here you can make it everywhere

\- No problem I am totally on...

\- but first you must master your dragon training at a time even a young Falcon must learn to stand before it can fly

\- I got it Gee. Check this out dragon up!

Jake finally turns into a full fledge dragon and started flying around and suddenly he turns change back into his human form in midair falling to the grown but a rope was there to prevent his fall.

At night in the middle of central park.

\- Dragons are creatures of immense magical powers but to unlock your potential you must keep training mastered the fundamentals dragon fire. Dragon teeth dragon tongue Dragon claws. Tail and wings.

\- Ha right. Yo I'm all over it grandpa.

\- And a dragon student must obey his dragon master without question or hesitation

\- Totally. I'm all about obey. Whatever you say whenever you say.

\- Oouuh! Blue cheese with a touch of sweat sock it's the hunts clan. I know that stench anywhere

\- The hunts clan. Are you sure Fu dog? What are they doing here?

\- You tell us young one. Footprints of huntsmen on the night of a full moon.

Fu dog discreetly saying unicorns.

\- They are hunting unicorns!

\- Badabingo he right give the kid a price

The hunts clan chief appears heading towards a pair of unicorns grazing.

Jake started to plan their strategy against the huntsman but his grandpa told him he was going to do it alone this time. Jake was actually nervous because he always confronted bad guys with the help of his grandpa, this time it was just him, solo.

Jake got some courage and went after the huntsman who was about to capture the unicorns. Jake then partially transformed into a dragon and tried to throw a fireball against the huntsman but instead he launched a fire torpedo out of his ass burning a bush.

The unicorns got scared and ran away while the huntsman set his eyes on a bigger prey, they young dragon.

Jake got his pants on fire and he hurried to the water pond to extinguish the fire. The huntsman was running towards him. Jake tried to transform fully but the panic prevented him from doing it. Just a second before the huntsman got him. Jake jumped away and turned into full dragon.

He was bragging about his reflexes when someone kicked him. It was the apprentice of the huntsman, the hunts girl. Son she started fighting Jake until she got him in a susceptible position. When the huntsman was getting closer a wall of fires appeared between Jake and the members of the clan. They vanished when they saw the elder dragon. It was an almost successful mission for Jake. Grandpa told him to train some more the next day after school.

At Millard Fillmore middle school.

Jake was in the middle of his mythology class with his teacher Hans Rotwood. He was discussing the hypothetical size of the brain of a dragon when saw Jake not paying attention to his class and decided to ask him a question which Jake got wrong because of the inaccurate information of the Professor about magic creatures. Then he started to talk again about how he lost his job at the Hoboken science institute for revealing his theories about the magic world. All of his credibility was lost and now he was just a teacher at a middle school.

After class Trixie and spud who were jakes best friends tried to convince him to go skateboarding with then at Washington park but Jake rejected the offer cuz he had to "work at his grandpa's store". Both Trixie and spud complained and said he was being exploited by his grandpa although they didn't know the true behind it.

Spud and Trixie said goodbye to Jake and each of them parted in separated directions. Distracted by seen his friends go, Jake collided with Rose, a blonde girl from his same class and who Jake has been in love with since he first saw her.

Both of them fell to the ground and Rose dropped all the books she was carrying, Jake helped her out by picking up her books and tried to establish a conversation by complimenting a dragon tattoo she had on her right hand, something Jake never noticed cuz he had never been that close to her.

She explained it was a birthmark and then left by saying "see you around"

Jake wasn't paying attention and started talking alone trying to invite her out but she was already gone when he got back to his senses.

Jake parted to his grandpa shop because he was already late, he decided to go to an alley and turn into a dragon so he can get faster by flying. When he arrived to canal street electronics rooftop, his grandpa reproached him for been late only for a minute. Then they went downstairs and the elder dragon said they were going to do some old school dragon training. And told Jake to clean the toilet. Jake didn't know why his grandfather wanted him to clean the toilet and grabbed the toilet brush but his grandpa shouted and told him to do it with his dragon tongue.

Jake said he wouldn't clean the toilet with his tongue but then his grandfather touched the mirror and the image of Jake appeared saying "Totally. I'm all about obey. Whatever you say whenever you say" it was clearly a magic spell to show his grandpas memory throw the mirror.

Jake blamed himself for not thinking clearly when he said that and tried to change the subject by asking his grandpa to teach him how to do the mirror trick but Lao shi just crossed his arms and Jake started cleaning the toilet with his tongue.

For the rest of the day Jake did house cleaning activities with his dragon powers like sweeping the floor with his tongue, cutting the bonsai with his jaws, even giving his grandpa a foot massage with his claws. Jake kept doing those kind of activities for the rest of the week.

One night he was talking with his mother complaining about the house cleaning activities he was doing. While his younger sister Haley was chopping the vegetable with her dragon claws. Then his father Jonathan arrived and Haley was asked to turn his hands back to normal. Jake's father was goofy and cheerful must of the time and he had no idea he was married to a family giant magical reptiles. He arrived to the kitchen singing cause he got a firm with Holsome Heffer a milk producer company and he invited the owner of the company for dinner the next day to close the deal.

Haley took her father to the living room to show him the song she wrote at school. Jake asked his mom why she hasn't told his dad the truth about their family. But she just tried to change the subjected by saying he wasn't ready yet.

Later that night Jake was brushing his tongue and his mother arrived to comfort him for all the things he had been doing the last year and especially the last week.

\- I know this whole thing is been hard on you, first you find out you are a dragon and…

\- That's cool mom, its the "you are responsible for the whole magical underworld" that's freaking me out.

\- That's why is so important for you to master your dragon powers. Believe i know your grandfather can be a little bit eccentric but it's because he had to be magical protector for longer that he should since i didn't have my powers. And he wants you to be prepared. You just have to trust him.

At the next day at Millard Fillmore middle school. After class Jake was staring at Rose fantasizing about been her boyfriend until Trixie snap him out of the dream and said she was out of his league, Spud then came and agreed.

Then she told him the 4th street skate park was just reopened and they were going there but again Jake said he had to go to his grandpa shop. But Trixie and spud said Jake was missing his young hood and parted. Then a messenger fairy got to Jake and gave him a voice message from his grandpa saying he was going to be late again. Jake thought about the situation and decided to go skate with his friends missing a day of training/ cleaning won't affect him.

Meanwhile at canal street electronics, Lao shi was waiting for his grandson and though something was off then the Huntsman appeared with his apprentice. Lao shi turned into a blue Chinese dragon bigger than Jake and started fighting the hunters but they got him trapped in a sphinx hair net.

Fu who was in the bathroom saw what happened to his master and escaped. Both the huntsman and hunts girl waited to for the younger dragon to appear.

After a whole afternoon skating with his friends Jake got back to his house and he was getting all set for the dinner his father arranged with the CEO of Holsome Heffer. Then Fu showed at the window and then said Jake his grandfather was in danger and that the hunts clan got him. Then the boy turned into a dragon and flew to where his grandpa was. There he fought with the hunts girl but their fight wasn't getting any of them anywhere so the huntsman decided to intervene and throw a sphinx hair net, Lao Shi told Jake to use the cleaning technique with the tongue, rotate it clockwise and then counterclockwise and for that Jake prevented being caught by the net. The rest of the battle, Jake used the same movements he did when was cleaning the store and because of that he effectively drove off the hunters and freed his grandpa.

Jake said it was all his fault for not attending his training and he will listen to his grandpa for now on, since all the old school training was worth it.


	3. Dragon breath

It begins with Jake, Fu dog and Lao shi walking by the street at night. There was an emergency related to the magic world and some creatures said there was an unknown monster stealing souls at the sewer so they needed to help of the American dragon to calm it down. They knew they have reached the place when they saw some goblins running off from the sewer.

The schools homecoming dance was in two days and Jake didn't want to step into a sewer because he might get a skin reaction to whatever it was down there, but still he had to go and check things out as the American dragon.

When Jake climbed down into the sewer he was attacked by a strange creature but it was all dark and he couldn't recognize it. They both fought against each other but when Jake exhaled fire the other creature ran away scared of the fire.

At the next day, Jake, Trixie and Spud were skating their way to school talking about the dance. Trixie said she would be doing her yearly charity action by taking Spud to the dance while Jake said he would ask Rose out. They arrived to school and they were talking at the lockers when Brad Morton approached them.

\- Hey Jake can i talk with you for a second?

\- Look there Jake this is your opportunity. - said Trixie pointing at Rose when she walked by the corner to her locker.

\- Not now Brad i have something important to do right now...

Jake immediately started to walk in Rose direction trying to look confident and handsome when he ask Rose if you would be his date for the dance but Jake was too distracted that he was hit by someone else's locker door. And felt to the floor.

\- He thought he could, he thought he could …- Said Trixie.

\- What's do you mean?- Asked Brad

\- Poor Jake tried to ask Rose for the dance.

\- Oh. Rose… it's that so? Huh he is wasting his time, I've heard she is going with someone else.

Said Brad in a rude tone before he left. Trixie and Spud went to help their friend since Rose and Brad were already gone.

\- Hey yo Jake. What was that?

\- Yeah you couldn't even get close to her. It's probably that smell that got you knocked out.

\- You Jake can pull it out as long as he pop up a couple of mints or bubble gum before he asks some girl out.

\- So that's what was smelling funny… supercalifragilistic chronic halitosis

\- Eww what is that? That's just funky

Jake hadn't noticed it before but he actually had bad breath. So he decided to wash his teeth and mouth and chew a gum. After the first period Jake saw Rose walking on the corridor and he decided to ask her again, this time he would walk in the middle of the corridor so no locker could hit him. He was determined to get to Rose when he slipped and fell on the wet floor next to the "caution wet floor" sign. By that time most of the students in the Hallway had already walked away but Rose noticed him and immediately went to his aid.

\- Oh my god are you alright?

\- Sorry hehe… i just… you know wet floor….so i was wondering if you had any plans? for the dance

\- Oh I'm going with Brad, he just asked me.

\- Cool that's great! I have a date too

\- Cool who you bringing?

\- Oh you don't know her, she is not from school, but she is hot. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of.

\- Yes she is been taken care of! - said Brad who suddenly got close to them and grabbed Rose's hand before leaving.

\- Yo what's wrong with him?

\- Yo we are here for you Jakey

Both Spud and Trixie got close after Brad and Rose left.

\- Let the crying begin.

\- Dude. No time for tears. I just told Rose that i was showing at the dance with a hot date. I gotta find one.

Spud tried to tell Jake that if he doesn't find a date he could wear a wig and pretend to be a girl but Trixie stopped him and told Jake he will find someone but he had to start asking other girls, and wash his mouth again cuz he still smell funny.

For the rest of the classes Jake asked all the girls he could but all of them just run off because of his bad smell. Some simple found an alibi to get away but others toll him directly he should do something about his breath. It was almost midday when the school counselor made an announcement to evacuate the school because of an unknown odor that could probably be a gas leak.

At canal street electronics, Jake was complaining about having bad breath at a time like this, Lao shi only told him it was natural because he was a young dragon with maturing fire breathing glands. Jake insisted on asking his grandfather for a cure for the bad breath.

\- I got a dance to go and a lady friend to impress, there must be something in those books about how treat a stunk mouth.

\- Brahh dragon breath is not important, what is important is for us to identify the creature in the sewers.

\- Yeah but what will people think when they smell my breath

\- You should not worry about other people's perceptions of you

Then Fu got Jakes attention and the boy followed the old shar pei to the back of the store.

\- Are you nutts? Taking advice from someone who hasn't had a date since the Ming dynasty it's just wrong. I got the solution to all of your problems.

Jake saw the dog mixing some ingredients and then pouring the resulting potion into a fang-shaped talisman.

\- Here you go kid. As long as you wear this bad breath is nothing but a distant nightmare.

\- Fu you're the best!

\- Yeah yeah i know. Now about your date, we still have to find you one.

\- But i already asked every girl in school.

\- Who said anything about school? C'mon follow me, we are going out.

Jake and Fu left the store and walked to the closest subway station. After a while they reached the last stop on the route and Jake was about to leave when fu stopped him and say they still have another stop. That's when the train kept moving and the wagon they were in passes through a wall. Both the kid and the dog were now in a different part of the city, one that Jake have never seen.

\- Welcome to Magus Bazar kid. Anything you need you can find it here.

\- Yo Fu this is incredible! Why didn't i know about this place?

\- There are lots of things you still don't know about the magic world. Now stick around me i know some ladies that might be interested on being your date.

Jake and Fu walked through the crowded street, everyone in there seemed to be magical in some way. And the thing on the stand were definitely magical (or at least most of them) from potion ingredients to stolen human left shoes.

At the Bazar Fu presented Jake to some of the girls he knew, Veronica a human with the lower body of a spider. Sara and Kara the oracle twins… but just knowing this three Jake though he wouldn't find someone appropriate for the dance. Jake kept walking through the crowd until he lost sight of Fu. Searching for his friend Jake found a pretty young girl of his age. Probably one or two years older, she was looking at some moon rocks when Jake talked to her. Her name was Jasmine and she was nicer than what he though. Jasmine was in New York for a couple of days to visit her family and she also mentioned she had some trouble by staying out at night. Jake invited her to the dance and she accepted but when Jake asked for her address to go and pick her up. She refused and said it would be better if she went to Jake's house instead. When everything was set Jake noticed the people at the bazaar making a tumult and the boy saw that Fu was in trouble with some goblins. Jake said goodbye to his new date and turned into a dragon to save his friend.

The day of the dance arrived and it was 8 o'clock when Jasmine knocked at Jakes door. His parents were so busy embarrassing him on his first date that they didn't noticed when little Haley opened the door to see Jasmine standing at the door frame. Haley as usual need to embarrass his brother by telling Jasmine some secrets about him.

Jake got rid of his parents taking pictures and went straight to Jasmine and tried to leave as fast as he could but Susan stopped them just to take some pictures of the couple. Then they departed to the dance.

When they arrived, Jake presented Jasmine to all of his friends and danced with a lot of guy staring at her. When Jake saw Brad and Rose dancing he decided to go and present them to Jasmine. And so he did, the blonde couple were dancing and talking when Jake introduced them to Jasmine, then everything suddenly changed and Brad stared at Jasmine with furious eyes saying nothing. Rose actually started a conversation with her but Brad went to grab some punch.

Jake noticed that all the attention was on him and his date and that made him feel overconfident and started to show off by dancing and acting like of he was actually drunk. After an hour Jake was enjoying the party by himself since Jasmine was surrounded by most of the guys in the room. He could barely remember something about talking Jasmine home early. Before 10:23 and 15 secs but it was almost 10:20

Jake saw Rose sitting at a table alone with a sad face. And that's when Jake found the opportunity to dance with her. Rose said Brad went for some fresh air but that was like 20 minutes ago, she deduced that he went to admire Jasmine like the rest of the guys. And so Rose and Jake started dancing. A couple of minutes passed and all the guys suddenly spread from the center of the dancefloor.

Right outside, at the back door was Brad just sitting alone when he noticed someone was coming or actually leaving the dance thought the back door. He wiped his nose and stood up. There he saw Jasmine rushing out of the building. She asked him what was he doing outside? But the guy said he was taking some fresh air because…. Well he stopped there and asked the same question to her, why she was leaving from the back door without Jake?

Before she could answer her eyes turned red and Brad felt paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't say a word and the moon was shining on top of the sky. Brad could do nothing when Jasmine kissed him with her bright red eyes. The boy's body collapsed on the floor with his eyes still open as for Jasmine she returned inside the building acting calm and confident.

After some minutes dancing with Rose, both of them fell because they tripped on something or someone who was laying on the ground with no apparent reason.

Jake asked they guy if he was alright but he answered nothing his eyes were wide open which means he was awake but his body seemed to be paralyzed.

Jake knew something was wrong and he looked for the cause of it, until he saw Jasmine kissing some guys and taking something bright out of their mouths. After the kiss the guys simple fell to the floor. Jake told Rose to wait for him as he ran towards his friends, he asked Trixie if something was off with spud but she said she had everything under control until she looked to her date and noticed he was just lying on the chair next to her with his head hanging and his mouth drooling.

Jake immediately hid under the table and called Fu dog from his cell phone.

\- Hey yo what's up kid?

\- FU! i think there's something wrong with my date and all the…

\- Wait. Date? What date?

\- Jasmine, i asked her out at the bazaar cause she seemed normal and hot and now she is….

Jake could hear his grandpa saying something about a Nix and then Fu told Jake to keep Jasmine busy until they arrive.

At that moment Jake heard a tremendous growl and he looked at the stage where Jasmine turned into a winged creatures with a long tail, all of the students who were still standing suddenly fell when she absorbed a lot of shiny things coming out of the bodies.

Jake turned into a dragon since there was none who would see him and he fought with creature Jasmine. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he couldn't let her steal the souls of more people. Stopping her was hard thou, she was strong and fast like Jake in his dragon form.

Finally after a long fight Jake received help from his grandpa and Fu dog who gave him a potion. Jake drank it and felt something tingling in his body. Then Fu told him he wasn't supposed to drink it but to pour it over Jasmin since the potion strips the magical powers from anyone who touches it.

Jake turned back to human as he saw his grandpa losing his soul against Jasmin. Jake then tried to fight Jasmine as a human but she caught him first with her tail. The moment jasmine was about to take Jakes soul, he removed his magic necklace and his bad breath returned making the Nix throw him away.

Jazmin took a few steps back then she tripped and fell down hitting her head and knocking her out. She lost consciousness and her body turned back to normal and all the souls were set free and returned to their respective body.

Jake left the dance afterwards with his grandpa and Fu dog who were carrying Jasmine. But before he could call it a night Rose approached him and thanked him for everything that night and kissed him in the cheek. Somehow Brad was walking out of the alley with the worst headache when he saw Rose kissing Jake. He immediately hid and heard Jake falling downs the stairs of the entrance.


	4. Talented Mr Long

Taranushis chalice it's a magic artefact created by goblins coveted by many for its power. Through history it has passed through several owners until it disappeared.

At Millard Fillmore Jake and his friends were looking at the trophy gallery, especially at the new trophy for the talent show.

\- I've been waiting forever for principal Derceto to announce the talent show

\- Not again.

\- This is my year Trixie can feel it.

\- Spud you say that every year.

\- But this time I'm gonna do it.

The trio walks away following spud to his locker where he searches for his magician costume. Then presenting himself as Spud the Spudnificent Trixie and Jake try to convince Spud to present a different act this year, since spud has tried winning the talent show as a magician for 3 years in a row with no luck.

\- But this is all about a dream! My great grandfather was a magician he taught me to never give up.

\- And he neglected to teach you magic.

\- I'll never forget his magical catchphrase, word of immense magical power: Abigo ere egi actum!

\- What the heck does that means?

\- I don't know. It was his last phrase before he went off stage, that's why I've been trying to win this contest for years for super gramps, and also because the trophies are always shiny

\- you really want to win this thing right

\- More than i want air to breath (both Trixie and Jake look at spud awkwardly)

\- Well we are in.

\- Yeah, Spud the spudnificent just got himself two lovely assistants.

\- Really? Thanks guys this means a lot.

Later that night, professor Rotwood tried to steal the Chalice to proof the existence of magical creatures but he was caught before he got his hands on the golden goblet.

The next day Spud was practicing a magic trick with Trixie and Jake but the young dragon could not help hearing the principal talking with some security guards about the attempt to steal the talent show trophy.

The school bell rang and the trio went to their class with Rotwood who was barely awake. Brad Morton makes a joke about him being so boring that he even puts himself to sleep, the teacher heard that joke and threatens the boy by telling him he will fail that class and lose his football eligibility, with a grin on his face. When the class ends, spud tries to do the tablecloth trick with Rotwood's desk but he ends up throwing all of the objects to the ground including a book which had a separator on a page portraying an exact copy of the talent show Trophy with the title: The Taranushis Chalice. Jake thought it was a bit suspicious and took that book with him.

Later at Canal Street Electronics, Jake showed his grandpa the book and told him that Rotwood might be trying to steel get his hands on that Chalice which happens to be the Talent show trophy for that year. The elder dragon said the information of that boom was inaccurate, first the chalice was created by goblins and not elves, second the chalice has an evil Djinn trapped inside that will be released when the cup is filled with water but instead of just giving immense magical power to the owner of the chalice.

\- If Rotwood gets his hand on that chalice he will not only expose magical creatures but also set free one of the few immortal creatures in the world with the power and desire to destroy it.

\- Ok so how do we get it back in?

\- I'm afraid you don't. Unfortunately the incantation to imprison the Djinn was lost long ago.

\- Jake, you must get that chalice before your teacher does, the safety of the magical world depends on it.

Said that, Jake sneaks in the principal's office as a dragon to get the trophy but the principal and Rotwood entered before he got his hands on the trophy and so he hid on the ceiling.

Principal Dercero and Rotwood were discussing the safety of the talent show trophy.

\- Never seen you so interested in the talent show professor.

\- I feel certain students have talents they are hiding and should be exposed to the world.

\- I see, the trophy is safe and the next person to get his hands on the trophy will be the winner of the talent show.

Said that Rotwood left the office while Jake was still holding on to the ceiling. When the principal turned around Jake turned back into a human and left the office but not before the principal noticed his presence. He made an odd excuse to leave.

Back with his grandpa, Jake is told to enter the talent show and win that trophy, the teenager refused to do it because of the promise he made to his friend but he had no other option

Back at school, Rotwood called Brad to talk about his grades and offered him an "extra credit" that will allow the boy to pass his class just if he enters the talent show and wins the trophy.

At the auditions for the talent show, Jake confronts his friends and tells them he will participate in the talent show as well. Spud and Trixie ask for a reason why Jake decided to enter the talent show but the teenager had nothing to say since he was not allowed to say the real reason why he was betraying his best friend. Jake was actually upset from all the lies he had to tell his friends.

Jake performed an act with Fu dog pretending he was a puppet and Jake a ventriloquist making jokes. After his turn Jake left the stage and Brad took his place after hitting him with his shoulder and looking at him angry. The boy made an excellent performance at the piano.

Professor Rotwood was behind the scenes with the other participants, amazed by the magnificent presentation that Brad had made and said.

\- Well it looks Mr. Long that you won't have any change against my piano prodigy with that act

Indeed Jake was surprised that Brad had that talent and the boy simply decided to leave without answering.

At canal street electronics, Jake and Fu were practicing their act to make it better to win against Brad but Jake was mostly quiet still feeling sad about Spud. They were so distracted that they didn't noticed Trixie enter to the store until she grabbed Fu dog saying it was the weirdest puppet she had ever seen. Jake stopped her before she noticed Fu was no puppet and asked her what she was up to. Trixie said she was worried that Jake might actually win the trophy and make Spud feel even worse. Jake said he had no other choice. She left by telling Jake he should know what might be best for both of them.

After Trixie left the shop, Jake was so angry for not being able to tell his friend that he is a Dragon and that he has to get that magic chalice. Lao shi who had listened to the whole conversation decoded to show up and confront this grandson by telling him he might have to face difficult decisions throughout his journey as the american dragon.

A couple of days later, without talking with his friends Jake arrived to the School Auditorium where the talent show was being presented.

Three contestant had already made their act and Jake was waiting for his turn but Brad appeared and told him that the principal asked them to wait at the top floor, Jake questioned why but Brad simply said he had no idea, afterwards both of them were climbing up the stairs and then Brad grabbed Fu dog and threw him to one of the restrooms, Jake went after him and Brad locked Jake inside along with Fu.

\- I'm sorry that you will have to miss your turn but you are the only one who might represent a threat.

\- Yo Brad why are you doing this?

\- I have no time for this they are already calling me

Brad left

\- Pff yeah like if a locked door can keep the american dragon in. Let's go Fu.

\- I might have a little problem Kid

\- What wrong Fu?

\- What do you think kid, get me out of here.

Fu dog was stuck in one of the toilets and Jake tried to release him, it took him a couple of minutes to set the dog free and when he did Jake decided to transform into a dragon to force the door open but when he did his tail broke one of the toilets and it hit the dragon in the head knocking him out. The water pipe of the toilet was broke and the floor was covered in water. Fu tried to wake up Jake for some minutes until the young dragon finally responded. By that time the whole floor was covered in water, Jake then opened the door and made his way downstairs to the judges table where he saw the golden chalice with inscription "1st place" being filled with water that was falling from the ceiling probably because of the broken pipe upstairs.

When Jake saw the chalice starting to glow he decided to throw it away but it fell inside Spud's magic hat and the Djinn was released. Everyone started the acclaim because they thought it was all part of the magic act. Even Spud was surprised by it. The Djinn started to shout and break things, and Jake decoded to turn into a dragon to fight him making the act more incredible. Jake fought against the Djinn without doing any harm to him, instead Jake was the one receiving all the damage. At the end Jake was thrown away and the Djinn decided to attack Spud who had the idea to use the magic catchphrase from his grandfather

\- Abigo ere egi actum!

And the Djinn. Was turned into green smoke that got stuck into a vortex inside the chalice.

\- Well it seems that we found the lost enchantment.

Said Fu dog after Jake turned back into human.

\- And now it's time for our last contestant, Jake Long

Said principal Derceto to the audience.

\- Ok kid it's our turn to win the chalice.

Jake grabbed Fu in his arms and started walking towards the stage. Spud was on his way out and told Jake when he was close enough:

\- Good luck out there, and watch you back, i heard Brad saying he was going to get rid of you.

\- Thanks Spud.

Jake started to think what he was about to do, after everything that happened Spud still warned Jake about Brad, a bit late but still his best friend wished him luck. Was it really right to let down his friend like that?

\- Are you alright kid? What are you waiting for?

\- I'm sorry Fu, i gotta do what i gotta do.

When the boy reached the center of the stage he said

\- I'd like to withdraw myself from the competition.

\- Well in that case we will decide the winner of the talent show based on the previous contestants.

After a couple of minutes all the judges got to the conclusion that Spud should win the 1st place and Brad the second place. The third place was for the girl with the fast origami folding act.

After the competition Jake was intercepted by Spud.

\- Yo Jake, wait up, hey… i just wanted to thank you from, you know… everything, i know it was you who made all the magic effects and pyrotechnics.

\- Nah it was all because of Spud the spudnificent

\- Still, thank you from leaving the competition, it really means a lot.

\- Yeah and I'm actually glad you dropped the ventriloquist act, that puppet gives me the creeps you should give it to charity.

\- Seriously dude, i know you dropped out because of me and i wanted you to have this.

\- Are you sure? Isn't this important to you, for super gramps?

\- Totally, it doesn't matter now, he would probably be proud of me trophy or not.

Back at canal street electronics, Fu was telling gramps how Jake fought against the Djinn and then dropped the competition. And how Spud gave him the Chalice at the end.

\- Well done young dragon.

\- Yo i know what you gonna say, how i picked the wrong road…

\- You may have picked the wrong road for the American dragon but you picked the right road for a friend. And a special one. Not any human can say the enchantment and make it work properly he must have some magic powers within him. Now lets out the Taranushis chalice somewhere safe.


	5. A weekend for eggs and trolls

It was Easter and Jake and his friends were assigned to take care of an egg during the weekend. An egg was given to a couple of students each of them pretending to be the parents of that egg. Trixie and Spud got teamed up together and Spud named their egg Smiley. As for Jake, he was hoping to be paired with Rose but she had another partner. At the end of the selection only Jake and Brad were left alone since there were no more girls in the classroom and their home economics teacher decided to put them together as the only same-sex couple. For Jake it was a disappointment to be team with Brad but for the blonde teenager it was more like a blessing.

At the end of the day Brad and Jake were deciding who was going to take care of that egg, which Jake named Rose Jr. And Brad agreed to that. They also decided that each of them will take care of the egg for a day and a half, Brad will take the egg that day and will give it to Jake on Saturdays afternoon.

Said that Jake left Brad with the egg and headed to his grandpa's shop thinking he was meant to do more important things than guarding and egg.

At canal street electronics, Lao shi told his grandson he had to take care of a griffin egg until it hatches because they are rare and desired for many since a griffin only lays an egg once every thousand years.

At the top of the empire state building Jake and Fu dog were getting close to the griffin until the huntsman captured the beast with sphinx hair net and took the egg. Jake flew after the flying board and managed to take down the huntsman but the hunts girl was the one with the egg. Jake fought with her until the egg fell down into a ball pit. Jake and Fu dog tried to find the egg and when they did hunts girl blasted at them and the bounced out of the pit. The dragon boy followed by the ninja girl went into an alley and then entered through the backdoor of a restaurant. In his human form Jake was found and chased by the chef who desperately needed and egg for his omelet. The boy and his dog ran out of the restaurant making a mess until they reached a parade and they got lost in the crowd but someone pushed Jake and he tossed the egg which rolled down into central park.

Jake hurried up and tried to get the griffins egg but when he laid his hands on it he. Noticed the egg was purple and much smaller. He had actually picked up one of the fake eggs for the egg hunt.

One girl had actually found the griffin egg and though that was a valuable egg and she will get rewards since it was bigger and shiny unlike the rest of the eggs, but Jake took the egg from the child's hands and started running but in no time he was being pursuit by a group of angry parents.

It was useless to run since there were parents looking for him all around the park so the best choice was to fly. Jake immediately hid behind a bush and transformed into a dragon afterwards he set flight

Without looking where he was going, Jake got distracted a flash of light from one of the rooftops. And the young dragon crashed with a wall and he let the egg fall in a factory producing peanut butter eggs for Easter.

After unwrapping and licking the peanut butter from a thousand eggs Jake and Fu dog found the griffin egg but the hunts girl took the egg leaving the fat dragon and dog in the factory. Jake immediately stood up and tried to reach the huntsman and his apprentice but Jake was too tired for eating all that peanut butter that he couldn't catch the flying board so he threw a fireball to them.

He did not hit them directly but he managed to make them lose balance and drop the egg into the crowd of people at the parade.

It didn't take long until the people dispersed and when that happened they saw a single egg smashed on the street. The hunts clan retreated after that and Jake felt bad because he failed and let the baby griffin die.

Later that night at canal street electronics Jake was being scolded by his grandfather for letting the egg get scrambled. But was already feeling bad about it.

At the next morning Jake woke up in his bed not feeling well probably because of all the peanut butter he ate the day before. It was still dark and someone was making noises outside his window. With all of his strength Jake reached the window and saw sewer troll outside, the hairy human like creature tried to say something and he was pointing to his left side and then jumped out of jakes sight. He clearly wanted him to follow. Jake kept seeing the troll from all the windows in his house until he reached the front door.

Jake looked at the troll through the peephole and then slightly opened the door. It seemed that he was in a hurry since he immediately entered in the house.

\- Hey you, what are you doing in my house. You can't be here, you gotta leave.

Said Jake while pushing the troll towards the door.

\- I can't leave it's already morning and the sun is up. You need to protect me, it's your job as the american dragon

\- Protect you? From who?

\- Not who? That, the sun. I can't let if touch my fur or bad things will happen.

\- For real?

\- Why do you think we trolls live in the sewers and under bridges, the sun is our poison.

\- I guess that makes sense…. Alright you can stay here but my parents don't need to know you are here

\- Yeah now i have to stay here until… sunset.

\- What?

It didn't take long until Jake heard his father calling him. What was he doing up so early? The teenager was now in a rush to hide the troll in the house and he had the perfect place for it. The guests' bedroom.

After Jake closed the door behind him he suddenly felt nausea.

\- Ugh it must be that peanut butter.

Then his dad approached him.

\- Jake. Good you are already awake. Your mom and i will go and pick up your aunt Patchouli from the airport. And you will be in charge while we are out.

\- Say what?! You mean aunt Patty is coming here. To this house to stay in that room? Today?

\- Yes yes mister.

\- But...

Jake found no word to say when he saw the troll walking from behind his father and entering into the kitchen. The boy tried to rush his mom and dad out of the house, pretending everything was normal.

When his parents were gone Jake saw his Sister Haley looking at the Troll.

\- Jake. Why is there a troll in the house?

\- You Haley. Humm you see he needs to hide for today until the sun is down.

\- Oh i see I'm telling mom.

Jake saw the troll eat food from their fridge and then go take a shower when the doorbell rang. Jake immediately went downstairs to open the door and see his aunt at the doorstep.

\- Aunt patchouli you are here! You shouldn't be here. I mean not yet.

\- Haha i took and early flight, where is your mom and dad?

\- At the airport. Looking for you.

\- Ugh your father. He thinks i never been on the subway.

Then she called her brother from her cell phone while Jake took her luggage to the guests' room. Aunt patchouli had already ended the call when Halley came down to hug her.

Halley said something about not using the shower but Patchouli actually wanted to take a shower and started walking upstairs.

Jake tried to stop her and hurried to the bathroom but the troll had already disappeared. Jake ran from one place to another trying find the troll but there were no signs of him. His aunt entered in the bathroom to bathe herself. Jake looked for the troll the whole time his aunt was in the shower and then his parents arrived.

The rest of the morning Jake was trying to hide the troll from his parents and his aunt. Running all over the place.

At midday the doorbell rang again and Jake's mom opened the door and then called Jake. The boy went downstairs after telling his sister to hide to troll somewhere and then he saw Brad standing at the door. He had come to give the egg to Jake.

\- Hey Brad yo. About that egg assignment…

\- Hey Jake. Oh you still in pajamas i didn't….

The football player blushed

\- No no, I'm actually not feeling well today and i was thinking if you could keep the egg for the rest of the ….

\- Jake. That's actually what i wanted to talk about. You see i broke the egg.

\- What do you mean you?

Jake was worried that Brad might see Haley and the troll walking around.

\- You see i was at the Easter parade yesterday and someone pushed me and i accidentally dropped the egg but fortunately i found this one… it is bigger and brighter but tried to paint it white but...

At that moment Jake saw the egg Brad was holding. It definitely was bigger and it was badly painted, some parts of the surface were not painted and its original color was the same as the griffin egg.

\- Are you feeling alright? Jake

\- You Brad you found the egg!

Jake grabbed the egg and kissed it then he held it high… the egg had a funny flavor. A mix of peanut butter and acrylic paint which made Jake grimace.

\- Yeah i know it smells like peanut butter….

Jake was actually happy that Brad had found the Griffin egg, it didn't matter that their egg was smashed but the taste of the egg reminded Jake of the previous day, that plus all the running from that day and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything made him feel terribly sick and in matter of seconds Jake vomited on Brad.

Jake immediately tried to apologize but somehow his mother got in the way. She had been hearing the whole conversation and when she saw the young visitor covered in vomit. She immediately told him to come inside the house.

Susan Long had now invited someone else in the house, someone who shouldn't know about the existence of the troll. Blonde boy was directed to the bathroom where he was asked to remove his clothes and wear some of Jake's clothes while Susan cleaned Brad's.

Jake abruptly told Brad to stay in his room with the egg while his clothes were ready and then the teen dragon left the room to find the trolls whereabouts. He saw the troll at Haley's room playing with her and then he heard his mother calling at him.

\- Jake Long what kind of manners are those. Vomiting over a guests and then locking him up in your room

\- Sorry mom but i gotta…

\- No excuses Jake. I want you to get in that room and invite your friend to the living room. He would probably like to meet your aunt Patty and your dad instead of being held prisoner in your room.

\- But mom!

\- No buts. Your aunt is staying here until her date arrives and we need to entertain her meanwhile.

After being scolded by his mom Jake went back to his room where he found Brad looking at his belonging while wearing an old pair of Jake pants and a red t shirt. Jakes favorite.

\- Umm yo Brad… my mom want to know if you would like to go downstairs and meet my family…

\- Your family are you sure? Uhh yeah I'd love to

Jake was so embarrassed for what had happened that he didn't noticed the excitement within Brad's words.

Then both boys went downstairs with and for a couple of minutes the family and Brad had looked at some old photo albums until jakes dad asked where Haley was. Patchouli said she might be in her room and volunteered to go for her then Jake tried to stop her but she insisted on going herself. When she finally got into Haley's room she screamed and disappearing in the room. Jake ran to see what was happening. The troll was now all dressed up. Hair combed and wearing glasses while hugging Patchouli.

It turns out the Troll was Patchouli's old friend and date Stanley. He said he was arrived early to surprise her. Now Jake didn't have to hide the troll from his family. Brad's clothes were already clean and the griffin egg was safe thanks to Brad.

The family then had lunch and Brad was asked to stay along with Stanley the troll.

Aftermath Brad decided to leave and talked with Jake.

\- Well this is it. It was nice meeting your family Jake and that guy Stanley.

\- Yeah, i guess it was

\- It almost makes me ignore the fact that you vomited on me and that you remained in pajamas the whole day.

\- Oh yeah about that. Please don't tell anyone.

\- Huh don't worry dude. Your secret is safe. Then i guess I'll be going. Take care of that egg. It's our grade.

\- You bet i will.

Brad left. A couple of hours Patchouli and Stanley did as well and Jake took the griffin egg to the nest on top of the ESB. And he only wondered if his aunt knew she was dating a sewer troll.


	6. Shapeshifting ability

Jake was off period helping his friends with some homework at the library when he saw Rose studying at another table. While Spud was looking for the book they needed, Jake's attention was all over Rose. Trixie on the other hands was trying effortlessly to snap Jake out of his trance.

\- - Hey Jake we need you help here.

\- - Rose…

\- - Seriously if you are so in love with that girl go ask her out!

\- - You know what Trix. You're right, i think I should.

In no time Jake was making his way throw the shelves of books until he reached the same table were Rose was.

\- - Hey Rose, how are you? Haven't had time to dance with you since the talk…. I mean talk to you since the dance. And that was almost 3 months ago.

\- - Oh hi Jake. It's cool but it's good to see you too.

\- - So how have you been?

\- Oh you know. Studying. Training rehearsing…

\- Rehearsing? Wat for?

\- Oh for the school play. I got a friend at the drama club who asked me to play as Cleopatra. We have been practicing for months..

\- Cleopatra? Sweet. I mean that's amazing!

\- Yeah i know but it's sad you know. Matt Harrison who was going to be Anthony just got an accident at the easter parade last weekend.

\- Oh that's too bad.

\- Yeah but hey Mrs Jenkins is making audition to replace Matt. You should try it.

\- Ahh you mean me? As in Anthony? As in Cleopatra's main squeeze?

\- Don't let it all go to your head but yeah. Oh well i have to. See you soon.

Rose left a couple of minutes the bell rang and all of the students went to their next class.

Trixie who was watching the scene told Jake that he shouldn't try to audition for some school play just to hang out with Rose. Jake did not answer.

The audition took place after class in the same auditorium where the talent show was held. Jake did apply for Anthony's paper and actually got it. He was walking on the school hallways daydreaming about kissing Rose that he wasn't looking where he was going until it was too late. He crashed with Professor Rotwood who was carrying a pile of notebooks and student assignments and dropped it all.

Professor Rotwood wasn't happy about it and when he noticed who the person that crashed with him was. He shouted his name loudly.

\- Mr. Long! Can i have a word with you in my classroom? After you help me collect all this papers of curse.

\- Oh man...

After picking up all the things that Rotwood dropped. He and Jake when went straight to his classroom and the professor told Jake his behavior was not appropriate inside school ground because it wasn't the first time Jake did something wrong in front of professor Rotwood. Fortunately this time he did not damage school property. Besides his grades were below average mostly in Rotwood's class. So because of all that Rotwood asked for a parent-teacher conference to talk with his parents about his development in school.

That conference was set for the next day after school.

At canal street electronics, Jake was rehearsing his role with the mop until Sara and Kara entered the shop. The red haired twins told Jake they had a vision about the huntsman receiving a scarab from a goblin and that something really bad was supposed to happen.

Jake took both girls at the backstore and called his grandpa. The girls explained the situation to the elder dragon. And he asked when did that event was supposed to happen.

\- Tomorrow?! Can the hunts clan wait until later? How are you sure it will happen tomorrow?  
\- We don't know how. We just know. Fortune telling it's not an exact science - said Kara with her pessimistic attitude  
\- But it always comes true - said Sara giggling  
\- Jake we must find this Goblin before tomorrow.

After that the twins said were the goblin will be that night and that Jake should stay away from the bus.

Before going after the goblin Jake had to go home and give his parents the memorandum requesting their assistance the next day.

\- A parent- teacher conference? Jake is this true?

\- Yeah but. You can't take this seriously i mean it is from Mr Rotwood! He is like some freak.

\- Yeah well id very like to meet this freak if it's regarding your school performance.

\- But dad!

\- Here dad i made you some tea- said Haley.

\- Oh Thanks honey! This tea it's delicious!

\- I'll go and make some more!

Haley left the room and went to the kitchen. Immediately the fire alarm started beeping.

\- Oh that alarm it's the third time this week. I think it might be broken.

Said Jonathan Long before leaving the room to turn off the alarm

\- I have to work until late tomorrow Jake but I'm sure your dad can make it to the appointment.

\- Oh mom! But you don't know how hard it is to be the American dragon and still maintain good grades at school. In fact i have to go and catch some goblin tonight or else the entire magical world it's going to end.

\- You are right Jake i don't have powers and i can only imagine how hard it is for you. But you gotta understand that school it's still a very important part in your life and you have to keep up with it.

Later that night Jake was waiting with his gramps and Fu for the appearance of the goblin were the oracle sister said it he would appear. Then the goblin showed up at the alley and Jake went after him without listening to his grandpa about the sensitive smell sense of the goblins.

Jake simply got himself kicked off by the goblin and sent back to the street were a bus hit him. Fortunately as a dragon he could take strong hits like that.

The goblin was captured by Lao shi and they took him to canal street electronics.

At the next day after school Jake went to his grandpa's shop. There he was informed that Fu dog made the goblin Ralph drink a true serum and he spilled all the beans.

He was supposed to meet the hunts clan that night in a warehouse and give an Egyptian scarab beetle to the hunts clan in exchange of the orb of Mallorphis.

The scarab which was in their possession at the moment was studied by Fu dog who discovered that the scarab has the power to bring back to life the death.

They still did not know why the hunts clan would want such a scarab. What they planned on resurrecting but it would be bad as the oracles said.

Lao shi told Jake that they already have the scarab but the orb of Mallorphis was still very dangerous in the hands of the hunts clan and they must retrieve it by pretending being Ralph the goblin.

\- But how are we going to do that?

\- Dragons have a natural shapeshifting ability, something you can only master with practice..

Lao shi then transformed himself into an exact copy of Jake but with grandpa's clothes.

\- But we do not have the time to train you to master this skill. So Fu dog prepared a potion that will help you boost that ability during 24 hrs.

\- Yo said what? You mean if i drink this potion i can be whoever i want? Why didn't i know dragons had such ability? Why don't you go instead since you can shapeshift easily?

\- I, am not the American dragon. And i was planning of letting you know when you were ready.

Jake then asked when that would be but he got not answer. Then drinks the potion and his grandfather told him how to shapeshift after returning to his original form.

Jake tried it a couple of times and then he succeeded in turning into his grandpa. Then he tried being Fu. And finally the goblin.

\- Yo G this is amazing. Look at me i'm the goblin.

\- Good you already know how to shapeshift. Now we need you to wear the proper clothes and work on imitating his voice before sunset.

Jake blamed his grandfather for not telling him dragons had such power. He could actually do a lot of things but he needed to master that ability without a potion.

At night Jake looking like the goblin met the hunts clan. And then they showed him the orb of Mallophis, a black pearl with a dark glow.

The hunt master said he made his end of the bargain and that Ralph (in this case Jake) should do the same by giving the Egyptian scarab. Jake then took a glass bottle with a fake scarab from under his coat and showed it to the huntsman.

He grabbed the bottle and then used his staff on the beetle which immediately turned into an origami beetle.

\- Do you think I'm a fool! Now where's the real beetle? You filthy goblin.

\- Ehh Ralph doesn't know what you are talking about. That is the real beetle. Now give me my orb!

The whole bunch of hunters present threatened Jake. Then Lao shi appeared as the backup plan and went to rescue Jake. Both dragons started to fight the hunters. Lao shi had must of them knocked down and he confronted the leader while Jake fought the hunts girl.

Both sides kept fighting making real damage to the structure of the warehouse and it started to fall apart. Lao shi took the opportunity to take the orb while the hunts clan started to leave the place, all but the hunts girl who got stuck by a piece of the ceiling that fell on her leg.

Jake was about to leave the falling building when he saw the young hunter trying to move the heavy piece of concrete. The dragon went on her aid and helped her but the moment she was set free. Threw a bomb of gas and managed to escape. Jake and his grandfather left with the orb.

Back at Jake's house. He was reproached by his dad who was waiting for him to arrive.

\- We need to talk mister.

\- What is it dad?

\- What were you doing out so late?

\- I… i was helping gramps moving some boxes from his store.

\- And do you think it is an excuse for not paying attention at school? I talked to your professor, I've seen your grades and they are not as good as when you were younger. Both professor Rotwood and I agreed that you need more discipline both here and in school.

\- Yo dad don't tell me you actually listened to what mister Rotwood said! I told you he is insane!

\- And i talked to him and he seemed like an honorable man. Now don't go bad mouthing about him. From now on you will need to concentrate more in your studies. No more game. No more skateboarding. No more nights out.

\- But dad! You can't! I mean. I have duties as the A…. Ssitant at grandpa's shop

\- I already talked to your mother and we both agreed that you will still go to work at your grandfather's shop but you have to be back by 7.

\- But…

\- No buts. Now off to bed.

At Millard Fillmore middle school Jake had a class with Rotwood whom asked him to stay some minutes after class.

\- Mister Long i had quite an interesting chat with your father yesterday and he agreed that you lack of discipline is making your grades go down. For that matter im bound to help you with your studies which means i can decide which of your extracurricular activities are important and which are not.

\- You what does this mean Mr Rotwood?

\- Its professor Rotwood! And it means I'm in control of your academic development. Said that i have to inform you that your request to participate in the school play is denied until your grades get better. Now thats all, you can go.

\- But. You can't do this!

\- I can mister Long. Since your father already authorized me to do so.

\- This is not fair.

Jake left the classroom and Trixie and Spud were waiting for him outside.

\- Yo Jake what was that all about?

\- My dad told freak Rotwood to make my life worse.

\- Oh that looks bad.

\- Tell me about it.

\- Not that that. I mean that!

Spud pointed at Rose with some crutches and her left foot wrapped in bandages.

\- Rose! What happened?

Jake immediately ran to her.

\- Oh silly me. I was rehearsing at my house when i accidentally fell. But its ok its just a sprained ankle.

\- So this means you won't be in the school play.

\- Oh no. Mrs Jenkins already had a heart attack when i told her.

\- Oh well then we could probably apply for next semester's play?

Trixie who was still nearby. Cleared her throat and looked at Jake with reproach.

\- I mean… maybe. When you feel better we can go out. On a real date.

\- I'd love that Jake. Well got to go. See you around.


	7. Rotwood s Tesis

**7.-** **Rotwood's thesis**

It was almost the end of the semester and Jake had managed to survive his extremely tight agenda. Every day He had to go to school which became even harder since Professor Rotwood asked most of the teachers to give extra homework to Jake in order for him to improve his grades. After class he had to go to his grandpa's shop to be the American dragon for the rest of the afternoon. Whenever the magic world seemed to be in peace, he used his time to practice on his shapeshifting ability which he almost mastered. At 7 o'clock Jake should be at home for extra lessons with his father who seemed to be oddly happier. Not to mention Haley's natural ability to get Jake in trouble.

On the recent days Rotwood had managed to take a picture of Jake in his dragon form while flying. Fortunately for the boy the picture was blurry and he looked like a red and yellow blob. The professor fascinated by his discovery showed the picture to his students and told them he would pay a $500 reward to whoever gave him some physical proof of his mystery creature.

That day after school

\- Seriously guys, if I have to listen to my dad sing another song about biology, I'm definitely tearing my ears apart.

\- Oh, come on Jakey, it can't be that bad.

\- Yeah Jake you are probably overreacting.

\- Overreacting? I just can't take it any longer, i need a break!

Then Trixie stopped and told her friends.

\- Ok Jake. You win. You. Me and Spud at my place this Friday after class.

\- Trixie you know I can't. I have to work at my grandpa´s shop and then go straight back home.

\- You ain't gotta worry about anything. Just let mama Trixie handle it. Come on Spud.

Said that Spud and Trixie went in a different direction. Later that day Jake found out that Trixie's mom had talked to Jake's dad. Apparently, Trixie told her mother that she had to work on a project with Jake and Spud and they decided to work on that "Team project" at Trixie's on Friday. That was the alibi that Jake would use to go and play videogames with his friends.

Finally, the week was done and the trio accomplished their plans for hanging out together, apparently Trixie's mom had left for a couple of day and should be back by Sunday.

The teenagers were playing video games that afternoon, enjoying themselves until they accidentally broke a crystal vase, a very unique one That was given to Trixie's mom as a gift from Trixie's dad.

The girl was pale, and her friends tried to fix the damage by gluing all the pieces together but it was useless. Then Spud suggested they should buy a replacement for the broken vase, he even found a shop in the city that sells it. But unfortunately, it was too expensive for them to buy it.

I'm doomed!

Hey Trix calm down.

How could you ask me to calm down!

She's getting hysterical, get a hold of yourself woman!

Just chill guys, the three of us are friends for life and friends for real, if we put our minds into it, there's nothing we can't do.

Yeah, you are right

After that the kids spent the rest of the day trying to earn enough money to buy a new vase. Until they called it a day.

At the next day at canal street electronics Jake was thinking about a way to get more money when his grandpa arrived followed by the twin sisters Kara and Sara, who had a vision of a troll kidnapping both of them. Jake had to bodyguard the twins for that day until the vision comes true. Kara had a second part of the vision; they would be rescued by Jake.

For some reason Sara found the pamphlet that Rotwood gave to his students earlier that week and said that was a funny picture of a slice of pizza. Jake saw the $500 reward and immediately grabbed the paper.

Hang on Trix I've got an idea...- Jake whispered to himself.

Jake asked the twins to help him with something and soon they departed. What Jake had in mind was to give Mr. Rotwood some pictures of a dragon and use the reward to buy a new crystal vase. The twins took some pictures of Jake and then he printed them from his computer, before leaving Jake's room, Kara opened the folder containing all the pictures of Jake turning into a dragon and then left the computer on.

Jake went straight to Rotwood's house followed by the twins, he gave the pictures to the professor who immediately turned them into shreds and accused Jake for giving him fake pictures.

Disappointed and a little bit angry, Jake left the professor's house thinking about a way to convince Rotwood to give him the money, he was so distracted that led the twins into an alley, that's when Sara said.

Flying trolls! Trolls will fall from the sky on us.

Her tone happy as usual like if she didn't know what she was saying. But in less than a minute some trolls jumped from the rooftops of the buildings. Jake immediately turned into a dragon and started to fight the trolls. Minutes later the twins talked again.

Jake don't let him see you in your human form.

Said Sara.

And when they rescue you come and find us at the hockey stadium.

Finished Kara. But what did they mean?

Jake was distracted and a troll hit him hard in the head and knocked him out.

Oh, and you will be hit by a troll…

But the dragon was already unconscious and the trolls were taking the girls hostage.

Minutes later Spud and Trixie passed by that exact same alley, Trixie was telling Spud she needed Quick money… that when she tumbled with Jake's Dragon form. Unconscious on the floor.

After freaking out, Trixie poked on the dragon trying to figure out if it was real, and most important if it was alive. Then both teenagers decided to take that fire breathing dragon to professor Rotwood, who gave them enough money to buy a new vase and more… they definitely had to tell Jake about it so the headed straight to his house. Haley told them Jake wasn't home but still she let them go into his room where they accidentally saw the pictures of Jake turning into a dragon.

I don't, believe it….

I don't believe it either. And I don't even know what the heck is going on…

The dragon… Jake…

The dragon ate Jake! Oh man what a way to go…

No! The dragon didn't eat Jake, look at this, the dragon is Jake!

I'm even more confused than usual, what does it mean? What how does my mom's lasagna fit in all of this?

I'll tell you what it means… we just sold our best friend for cash.

We really are cold hearted and greedy….

Come on Spud, we gotta do something….

Afterward, they went back to Rotwood's and tried to recover their friend.

When Jake woke up, he found himself within a small metal room with One barred window. He was still in his dragon form and was surprised to see the face of Professor Rotwood at the other side of the window.

The professor was recording some audios describing his physical features. Jake tried to use his fire and scare the professor but soon the window was closed and the fire was kept inside the room.

For a long time, Jake tried to melt his way out, scratch and even bring down the walls with his whole body but nothing worked, he was trapped inside under the vigilance of Rotwood. Hours passed and Jake was still inside that metal room which he discovered was the back of an armored truck. At one-time Jake could hear the shouts of kids at Rowood's door making him leave very angry but quickly returning to his place at the window.

It was already dark, Jake was tired and hungry but Hans Rotwood was happier than ever, like a kid on Christmas. He kept walking from one place to another, either recording something or making phone calls. Most of them were to different institutions to discuss about his discovery but one single call caught Jake's attention.

It must have been after midnight when the phone rang. Jake could only hear parts of the conversation.

I'm just too excited!... he's not? Well he came by earlier today…. About an assignment but haven't seen him afterward... Oh no, not really… you want me to go? Are you sure I can be there in no time… ok I'll tell you if I know anything? I love you too.

What was that all about? Did Professor Rotwood said he loved someone? Was Jake too tired to start hallucinating? Well it didn't matter now who he was talking with, Jake simply fall asleep in one corner.

When Trixie and Spud found out their friend was a dragon the immediately went to rescue him but Rotwood didn't want to take his money back in exchange for Jake. After their petition was rejected, the couple of skaters decided to ask for help, someone who might know about Jake's secret and be willing to help them. So, they decided to go with Jake's grandpa.

Just like they though he was at the backstore of Canal street electronics reading a book, both kids rushed into him and asked for Lao-shi's help. He was surprised to see both kids there and he told them Jake wasn't there.

We know he's not here… Jake, he is a dragon, right?

What?

Yes a fire breathing dragon, and you might be one too

Oh ho ho, the imagination of the young ones….

Said the old man looking suspicious.

Don't lie to us we know...

Trixie showed some pictures she had collected form Jake's room.

Drop the act gramps, they already know.

Said Fu dog

It's that creepy dog puppet! And it really talks!

After all the commotion, the old man tried to convince the teenagers to keep the identity of Jake as a dragon secret. Then they explained the situation. And together they started to formulate a plan to rescue Jake.

It was early in the morning when plan took action, Fu dog was the distraction, he started barking loud enough to get Rotwood's attention.

The professor was too excited about having a real dragon in his garage that he didn't sleep at all. In fact he was getting ready for his interview and was preparing his speech writing it on a piece of paper when The noise from the outside was getting to loud for him to hear his own thought that he decided to scare away the dog making that noise.

The moment Hans Rotwood opened the front door Fu came in running on all fours, the shar pei ran around the teacher making him lose balance and then jumped over all of the furniture. the moment Fu laid eyes on Rotwood's speech, he grabbed it with his mouth and then ran away. Rotwood chased after him.

Meanwhile Trixie and Spud were sneaking in Rotwoods house from the rooftop, after the professor left his house, they started freeing Jake.

At first Jake was surprised by seeing his friends on the other side of the window. He then remembered that he was on his dragon form so the best thing to do was to act like a dragon, roaring and all.

Thats when Trixie said:

Hey yo Jake, quit the act we already know it's you…. yo Spud! help me with this Lock.

The metal doors finally opened and Jake walked out

Guys I...

You can thank us later. Now we need to get out of here before Rotwood is back.

Jake and his friends left the house and ran straight to canal street electronics where his grandpa welcomed him with a hug, relieved that his grandson was safe, then Lao-shi asked Jake about the Oracle twins.

Oh no! I almost forgot about them! It's all Rotwood´s fault!

Jake! Don't tell me you don't know where the twins are?

They told me where to find them but… I don't remember…

Hold on! What all this about some twins? - asked Trixie

The Oracle twins are descendants of the oracle of Delphi, and Jake was supposed to bodyguard them. - replied Fu

The hockey stadium! That's where they are! - shouted Jake – Kara told me before the Troll took them.

The Madison Square Garden, that's where the finals for the Ogre bowl are taking place! -

said Fu dog and Lao-shi looked at him

What? Can't a dog have interests?

It didn't take them long to get to the hockey stadium, surprisingly for Trixie and Spud there were no humans around except for them, the place looks empty until they crossed what seemed to be magical barrier, from the other side the place was filled with different magical creatures cheering for the boulder-throwing ogres.

They saved the girls from the trolls while Fu dog ate some pixie schnitzels. Afterwards they all celebrated and Jake when home just to find that his parents were sleeping on the kitchen table holding their phones. They had already called the police to report his disappearance.

Jake covered them with a blanket and wrote them a letter saying he was alright, he left it where they could easily find it and then went to his room.

Later that day his grandfather told him he should erase Trixie's and Spud's memories about Jake being a dragon. But the boy replied and told his dragon master that he trusted his friends and they should know the truth.


	8. Dragon Summit part 1

Jake and his grandpa left the city of New York, to introduce the young dragon to the Dragon Council. Unfortunately for Jake, the trip to Draco Island wasn't what he expected because they flew all the way in their dragon form. According to Lao-shi, the first time a dragon reaches the island must be either flying or swimming, to prove they are strong and worthy of their powers. After two days flying without rest, they finally saw the island which was covered by a strange mist that worked as a protection barrier for the island, but as soon as they got closer the mist dissipated.

The moment Jake touched the ground he turned back into a human and started kissing the earth beneath him, then he rested looking at the sky, that's when a familiar figure stepped in front of him, blocking the sunlight. It was Fu dog.

\- It's about time, what took you so long kid?

\- Fu? But… how?

\- I took the elevator.

\- There was an elevator to the island?

\- Yeah, it's more like a portal, but humans may find it strange to see one in the middle of central station, so its disguised as an elevator.

\- Enough resting, Jake this is Draco Island where world's dragons meet, share techniques and exchange ideas but most important you will finally meet the dragon council.- said the elder dragon back in his human form.

\- Ohh by the way kiddo, the council has been waiting for you.

Immediately after their arrival the dog and both dragons walked towards the biggest (if not the only) edified structure in the island, passing through the camping site where Jake saw a lot of Dragons most of them were young like him. Finally they reached the great hall, where 5 adults were gathered.

Fu presented them to Jake as the memebers of the dragon Council, counsellor Adam a man with African heritage, counselor Chang an elderly Chinese woman, counsellor Kukulkan a short man with dark skin and black hair, counsellor Kulde the tallest of all with white hair and beard, and finally counsellor Omina who seemed delicate as a flower with her long black hair. (This was whispered to Jake while they walked behind Lao-shi.)

Jake's grandfather greeted all members of the dragon council and then introduced his grandson to them.

They all looked at Jake and counsellor Adam said they were expecting him, for a small trial regarding his actions as the American dragon.

Jake tried to say something but his grandpa immediately stopped him.

After some minutes of a well elaborated speech from the five counsellors, Adam stood up and said

\- Using the oracles abilities for personal gain, revealing dragon identity to humans, Taking a Nix to a school dance. Lao-shi such rebellion by your student its unacceptable and puts in danger the whole magic community.

\- We find these violations of the official dragon court very disturbing

\- Your student must be punished and be deprived of his dragon powers forever. - Said Chang

\- Honorable council, I know my grandson has been reckless but isn't this punishment a bit too harsh? Is rough around the edges

\- Don't try to change our ways, he has broken the laws… -started Chang.

\- I guess he might be right, maybe we should change the punishment. - said Kulde looking at Lao-shi and then at Jake.

\- And destroy a thousand year of tradition? - said Chang

\- A test should decide his fate - said Omina who had been quiet the whole time.

The members of the council looked at each other as if they were in a huddle and finally, they all nodded.

\- Jacob Lucas Long, you will be put to 5 tests in which you will have to prove you are in control of your dragon abilities. Therefore we would decide if you are worthy of keeping your power. - said Adam

\- Judgment in fire, wisdom in battle, focus in alteration, energy stability and courage in flight. You will require to pass at least 3 of these challenges. – explained Omina.

\- Lao-shi, you of all people know what's at stake if the boy fails. - said Chang before they were dismissed.

Fu, Jake and Lao-shi went back to the camping site and entered one of the tents (which was bigger from the inside that it was from the outside).

\- Oh man, I've just arrived and now I have to pass 5 tests. This trip sucks. - said Jake laying on the floor.

\- Jake there is no time to rest, this is not a vacation, you must be prepared for the first test.

\- Can't it wait till later? We just arrived from flying all the way here, from New York!

\- Jake, it is important that you pass these tests.

\- Yeah kid, you should listen to the old man this time.

Soon they were walking to the shooting gallery when a bunch of teenagers from other countries were looking at Jake, the boy gaze at them and noticed one of them looking straight back at him with a smirk in his face, he was about the same age as Jake, with a tanned skin and sun discolored hair. Jake could tell that he was a surfer.

The boy with the tanned skin walked closer to Jake and made him stumble with his dragon tail.

\- Look at the new kid, he can't even walk by himself. – the boy said pointing at Jake and everyone laughed.

Jake looked at him furiously and tried to go after him but his grandpa called him, he was several steps ahead. Jake followed his grandfather, then Fu dog said.

\- Oh kid, don't even try it, that´s Fred Nerk, he was the new kid last year but he proved to be a prodigy. You don't want to mess with that kid.

\- Oh yeah' we´ll see about that.

Jake kept practicing shooting fireballs at moving targets for the next couple of hours when his grandpa told him he could rest till the first test started. Jake decided to get his revenge on Fred by putting a tablet of instant confetti rockets in his pants and Fred decided to return the favor. That's how the rivalry strted.

It took Jake a couple of hours to heal from all the bee stings (by using one of Fu, magic potions), after that, the American dragon decided to use some magical sneezing salts on the Fred but counsellor Kulde called for Jake before the boy could make his prank.

\- You must cross to the other side of the course by melting all of my ice sculptures that threaten you,I have to wark you, not all of them represent a threat.

\- That's an easy test, no problem for the America dragon.

The young dragon entered the shooting gallery and the door close behind him, he started shooting fireballs to the sculptures that looked dangerous and avoided the ones that were harmless, some of them were static in their place, others had some sort of mechanism that made them move, one of them suddenly appeared in front of him, knocking him down and scattering the sneezing salts all around him. he tried to stop breathing but it was too late, he was already setting the whole place in fire and melting all of the ice sculptures.

Jake didn't pass that test for not being able to control his fire breath. None of the members of the dragon council knew about the sneezing salts. When gramps found out about it, he reproached him for not taking the test seriously.

\- Jake, this is very important, you must not fail the next tests, otherwise…

\- Otherwise what?

\- You should know, the failure of a dragon is not his own but his masters.

\- In other words boy, the council never wanted gramps to train you, since they have some rule about family not training family and if you fail they will assign you another master.

\- What? they can't do that!

\- They can and they will.

\- I'm not gonna let that happen. Gramps you can count on me.

It was already late and Fu, Jake and Lao-shi went to bed. The Dragon summit lasts days if not weeks, depending on the year, and this time jake was only half way through it. At the next day they were all training in a great gym filled with statues and other young dragons training with their masters.

After some time fighting with Fu dog, Jake noticed the statue closer to him resembled the Huntsmaster. Then he looked to the other statues and saw other creatures.

\- Yo gee, how come they have a statue of the huntsman in a dragon gym?

\- The huntsman is one of the 13, the most dangerous threats to the magic world. We keep the status to remind us why we train so hard.

\- So, if the huntsman has the number 4, who is number 1? the baddest of the bad guys

Lao-shi remained quiet, then he looked at his grandson and finally said.

\- That would be the dark dragon

\- Dark dragon? But I though all the dragon were good, because we needed to protect the magic world.

\- Well kiddo, he is been consumed by dark powerful magic. And his idea of protecting the magic world is a bit different from ours. he is very dangerous foe and only one dragon has faced him and lived.

\- Oh yeah, who?

\- Its gramps

\- Gramps, you are the man!

\- That was a long time ago.

\- But you defeated him!

\- Defeated him no. outsmarted him once. The council thinks he is long gone, but I'm not so sure, that's why I insisted on training you myself.

\- Wait, do you think I'll have to face him someday?

\- Enough talking let's continue your training.

The second test started after Counselor Adam told Jake to meet him on the coliseum, the place was empty except for councelor Adam, Kulde, Lao shi, Fu dog, and a feew curious dragons that wanted to watch. Fred Nerk was among them, but not with his usual gang, he was sitting alone observing.

Jake looked at him and his rage started to build but he tried to focus on the fight, he needed to be calm, and prepared for whatever creature they matched against him.

\- You will have to defeat your opponent, use everything at your disposal to do it so, but remember, pure strength isn't always the solution.

One of the doors of the arena opened and a shadowed figure open his red bright eyes. When it came into the light, Jake saw the beast man holding his giant axe. It had hooves as feet and a bull´s head with long black horns. Jake had to face a minotaur!

Withing seconds, the minotaur rushed after Jake swinging his axe. The boy turned into a dragon and moved away from him. Jake knew he couldn't leave the arena and he kept flying in circles chased by the minotaur until he started planning his counterattack. The test was wisdom in battle, he needed to think, what did Fu said about minotaurs?

"Minotaurs lack in brain what they got in muscle…"

That's it! Jake has to set a trap for the minotaur. He looked around to see what he had, there were some boulders, ropes, a few pebbles scattered on the ground…

Jake tried to use the pebbles and rope to make the minotaur trip and the threw a boulder a him but the rock split in two with a single blow from the minotaur. His plan failed and it only managed to make the bull-man angrier. Another hit flew straight in jakes direction ´sending him against the wall. Luckily for Jake is dragon body was stronger than his human form leaving him only with a minor but painful injury.

Jake had to think of another way to overpower the minotaur before he landed another blow on him, but Jake didn't have enough rope to tie the creature and it would probably destroy any other boulder thrown at him. There must be another way to defeat the minotaur… then, Jake remembered being in his classroom, drawing doodles at the back of his notebook while Mr. Rotwood was talking nonsenses about the mythical creatures, but that day in particular the lecture was about Roman and Greek mythology. Gorgons, gods, oracle… if Jake could only remember the part about minotaurs!

The man-beast charged toward Jake and the dragon dodged almost all the hits while trying to recall all the information Rotwood said about minotaurs. That answer he was looking for was revealed the moment Jake saw Fu dog at the podium with the other dragons.

As ridiculous as it sounded, Jake was willing to bet on Rotwood once and flew straight towards Fu, who was e devouring some chocolate brownies. He was most likely gambling again. This time in the minotaur's favor.

"What a jerk" thought Jake.

The dragon ripped off a brownie from the dog's paw, then faced the minotaur with the dessert in hand. It was absurd but still it was the only plan he had.

\- Hey yo! Ugly face!- The minotaur stared at Jake. – have some of this!

Jake threw the chocolate brownie at the minotaur, right into its mouth making the creature immediately spit it and clean his tongue dropping its weapon. This was his chance, Jake charged toward his opponent but stopped at the last moment because the Minotaur looked at him crying with a swollen tongue.

\- Sdop! Duo win!- Wailed the minotaur.

\- Wait, what? You can talk!

\- Yedd. Whyd dd yuuod doo dis? Dook ad my dongue! Im alledgic do docolate!

\- I… hmm… sorry?

\- Dsorry? Duo coudd haff kill me!

\- I didn't know… I mean, it wasn't supposed to work!

\- The match is over! –shouted Adam- Jake Long, you have passed the second test.


	9. Dragon Summit part 2

A couple of hours passed after Jake was dismissed from the arena. A nurse goblin assisted the minotaur after the confrontation, it turns out that the minotaur had been acting all along, pretending to be a fierce beast but he was actually a nice guy and a bit dorky if I must say so.

Jake was heading to the northern cliff for the third test.

\- Seriously kid, how did you know the minotaur was allergic to chocolate?

\- I… it was a hunch. Guess I'm actually lucky. - Fu gave him a suspicious look.

\- You know you didn't just made me lose all those brownies but now I owe 30 cookies to Donny.

\- Well that's your fault for betting against me.

\- Oh kid don't you see I'm a poor old dog, the least you could do is tell me if you can pass the test or not.

\- How am I supposed to do it if I don't know what I'm doing myself!

The northern cliff, more than just a cliff, its and ancient altar uphill at the northern edge of the island. It was known for the spiritual energy that flows through the ancient monoliths around it, it's said that it could restore the vitality of a dragon in need among other things but now it was only used as a meditation ground by the elder dragons.

At the center of the stone circle were both counselor Kukulkan and counselor Kulde, next to them was Jake´s grandpa, they all looked at Jake when he arrived.

\- Good you are finally here. Now we can begin. – Started counselor Kukulkan- since ancient times, dragons have been revered not just for their honored will and great power but also for their spirituality. That which gives us more than just physical power, but the ability to confront our enemies without the need of brute strength, even so allowing us to walk among humans without being noticed. We inherited this power from our ancestors, and it's this power which give us the ability to modify our appearance at will. Jacob Long, for this test you must proof mastery of your shapeshifting ability by turning into 3 different creatures by detail.

\- So, that's all? I have to turn into 3 different creatures and I'll pass?

\- That's correct.

\- That's easy, just name them and I'll make it happen.

For this test Jake was confident in his abilities, he has been practicing his shapeshifting ability for the past months and he could actually pass this test with his hands tied. The first creature was an easy one, Jake turned into a unicorn effortlessly, the second creature was a sewer troll, which he also imitated at his best, finally for the third transformation, counselor Kukulkan asked Jake to turn into a member of the humtsclan and Jake made an astonishing presentation by turning into the hunts master itself.

\- You have proven your talent and passed the test.

\- Yay! Woohoo! The Amdrag is in da house.- he bragged dancing with a small dance.

Another day passed and Jake was overconfident by passing two trials in a row and didn't care that counselor Omina summoned him at dawn. She was waiting for him at the training tracks, along with Counselor Chang, Counselor Kulde and his grandpa, Fu wasn't even awake yet.

\- Rising with the sun is a sign of discipline, a virtue you will need to pass this test. As dragons we may find ourselves in circumstances where we are alone. In order to surpass them, you'll have to create chi clones. – in that moment the body of the counselor started splitting in two creating an identical, copy of herself.

\- In this test you will have to get to the other side of the course beating all the obstacles that come in your way without transforming into a dragon. In some of them you will need an extra hand so create as many chi clones as you need.- explained the clone. Before disappearing.

Jake was speechless, he had never seen anything like that, he didn't even know dragons could use their chi to create a clone. He stood at the start line without moving a single muscle.

\- And well? Why haven't you started? – asked counselor Omina.

\- I… well… you see. I don't know how to create a chi clone.- Jake muttered.

\- Lao shi, how is it possible that you haven't teach your pupil how to create a single clone! – that was Counselor Chang with her authoritative voice.

\- I, I was planning on doing it when he was ready.

Counselor Chang and Lao shi were about to start a dispute but Counselor Omina hasten to say

\- Am afraid I'll have to fail Jake in my test since he isn't able to manipulate his chin properly.

\- No wait! I can do it. I can still get to the finish line.

\- It's no use Jake, counselor Omina is right. I have failed you as your master.

Jake was at the dining hall smashing his food with a fork.

\- Hey come on kid cheer up, it's not your fault

\- But it is my fault! Don't you get it Fu? I failed another test and if I don't pass the final test they will take gramps away.

\- I'm telling you it wasn't your fault! Your gramps had his own reasons for not teaching you that.

\- Yeah, he thinks I'm not ready. He doesn't have faith in me.

\- Its not that…

\- Then what is it? huh! Why he didn't even tell me about chi clones?

\- Well, hum….- Fu didn't know what to answer.

\- I knew it.

\- Hey, your gramps believes in you, I believe in you and you need to focus on the last trial.

\- Whatever, just leave me alone…

\- As you wish, but let me tell you that your new nemesis is heading this was.

Fu walked away in all fours and tried to bite Fred Nerk as he approached Jake.

\- Yet, if it isn't the little dragon that can't create a chi clone.– He said with a strong accent while sitting next to Jake.- were you crying baby dragon? Does the baby dragon want his mommy?

\- Fuck off, Nerk.

\- I don't think so, what you think mate?

\- Ye I don't know, we should take him out of his misery- a second Fred said sitting at the other side of Jake.

\- I said we turn his whole world upside down. - a third voice said from behind, grabbing Jake by the neck and pulled him, the other two Freds grabbed his legs and tossed him to the ground.

\- That's how you create a chi clone, hope it wasn't too advanced for you.

Fred and his clones did a high five and the clones disappeared.

A big crowd of young dragons and their masters were gathered at the bay where the fifth test would take place. Compared to the previous ones, this one looked like a public event, a show and Jake was the attraction. Not like he didn't like the attention but all those people staring made him feel a bit uncomfortable, more so because he was nervous, if he fails the dragon council will take gramps away and he will have another tea her assigned to him. He will pass this test no matter what.

\- This test will be tested by the isle of Draco itself- started counselor Chang- you will have to fly all around the island passing through 3 magic rings, facing all kind of obstacles. But survival it's not the only challenge, to pass the test you must fly faster than your competitor, which you get to choose...

Counselor Chang gave an evil grin with those last words.

\- Wait a minute. I get to choose who I compete with?

\- Indeed, you can chose any other dragon in this island.

This was great! The best opportunity he had to teach Fred Nerk a lesson. He would fly around the island, beat Nerk, and keep gramps as his teacher.

\- I chose Fred Nerk

The other dragons started muttering while Fred walked to the front with his cocky attitude.

\- Looks like ye didn't learned the lesson.

Both boys were waiting for Chang to give the instruction, they were in their dragon form. Compared to Fred, Jake looked smaller and puny, it was truth that Fred was taller than Jake as humans but the difference was more notorious in their dragon form. Not just Fred dragon was bigger and muscled but his teeth were sharper and his back filled with spikes. His golden scales even made him look majestic. The Australian dragon.

Jake sure was in shape but he didn't stand out like Fred, he had a few spikes growing on his back but his appearance didn't look as fearsome. But something did caught Jakes attention, something he barely have appreciated before because the only other dragon he knew was his grandpa. Lao shi was a honorable Chinese dragon with his elongated body and long whiskers as his heritage dictated, the lack of wings never seemed strange to Jake, even Jake never questioned the fact that in spite of being Lao shi's grandson, he didn't have any trait of Chinese heritage in his dragon form. Jake's dragon looked more European with a short body, big muscled arms and a pair of wings.

As for Fred Nerk, he looked like a whole different type of dragon, similar to Jake but with an elongated body, a thin long tail and wings covered in what could be described as feathers.

Counselor Chang gave the order and both dragons took flight leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Fred was leading for the first third of the race but Jake didn't want to be second place, it wasn't because of the test but because of his pride and hatred against Fred, by the second ring Jake was on the lead but before they reached the third ring a strange shadow appeared and trapped Fred taking him to the cave it came from.

In that moment Jake didn't know what to do, surely this was one of the traps that were set all around the island but still something looked odd, that shadow was something jake had never seen before and hos arachnid sense was telling him it meant trouble. The third ring was a few meters away from him and the finish line wasn't that far either.

\- Oh man! I know I'll regret this.

The red dragon entered the cave after the shadow. Once inside it took Jake a couple of minutes to adjust to the dark, the cave was a long rocky tunnel that lead to an unknown place.

\- Heeeelp!

Jake heard at the distance. It was Fred and he sounded scared compared to his usual cocky way of talking.

Jake went deeper into the cave until he started seen a light, a bright area of the cave, big enough to Shelter a hundred people. In the middle of this area was Fred in his dragon form held captive by another dragon. This dragon was bigger than any other, his monstrous shape was covered in pitch-black scales and several scars, his wings were torn apart and his giant claws were pressing against Fred making him look as inoffensive as a bunny.

\- Hey! Let him go!

The dragon turned to face Jake.

\- Ahh, there you are.

Jake's body froze, at the sight of the dragon, he had seen him before, in the gym with a number 1 labeled.

\- You are the dark dragon. – Jake muttered.

\- So you know who I am, come young one, let me look at you closer.

Jake starter shivering, his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. But since he didn't took a step forward, the dark dragon decided to be the one taking the first step. Just after tossing Fred to the side, his golden scales were stained with a dark substance. The dark dragon started walking around Jake like a wolf assessing his pray.

\- Just look at you, how pitiful! The grandson of Lao shi, looking as pathetic as his grandfather and any other dragon.

\- My gramps it's a great dragon!

Courage started to grow inside Jake.

\- Your grandfather is a mutt! He wouldn't recognize a real dragon even if he had one under his tutelage. But you my son, you are different from the other dragons, I've been keeping a close eye on you. Power flows in you, power you don't even know you have.

\- Wait what you are talking…

\- Join me and I'll show you what a great dragon can do.

\- Join you? Ha, you must have dementia if you think I will ever join you. You are the bad guy!

\- The bad guy, is that so?

\- Yeah! Your dragon ass reeks of evil.

\- Is that what they've told you? It doesn't surprise me that Lao shi has been filling you with lies. Didn't you wonder why he never taught you how to create a chi clone?

\- What do you mean?

\- Isn't it strange that your mother cant transform into a dragon, or that your father is ignorant of the magic world?

\- What's that got to do with this?

\- Why don't you ask him what happened thirteen years ago? Let's see if he comes clean.

\- Thirteen years ago? What happened thirteen years ago?

\- It's sad he have left you in the dark. But I can tell you the truth if you come with me.

Then Fred started coughing, he had turned himself back into human and was now laying on the floor. He was still alive. The dark dragon must have noticed the change in Jake's face because when he launched himself to grab Fred and leave, the dark dragon wiped his tail sending Jake back and hit against the wall. They were about to be locked into a battle but knowing he was against a much bigger opponent, Jake focused on dodging all the attacks coming from the dark dragon.

Desperate by not landing a single blow on Jake, the dark dragon started losing precision and throwing stronger hit that only managed to bit the walls after Jake successfully dodged them. The integrity of the cave was slowly diminishing making boulders fall from above, a few of them hit the dark drawing buying Jake enough time to retreat. He grabbed Fred's body and flew out of the cave.

After leaving the cave at high speed, the young dragon flew straight to the crowd of people waiting at the beach for the winner. They were cheering when Jake's figure appeared at the distance, but soon the acclaims were silenced at the sight of Fred who was barely conscious in Jake's arms.

\- What's the meaning of this? What have you done? - demanded counselor Chang

\- I… dark…. Barely escape. - Jake took a big breath before speaking again.- The dark dragon captured Fred and I went to safe him but we managed to escape.

The Murmur of the crowd went higher when they heard the name of the dark dragon.

\- What's this nonsense of the dark dragon?

\- It's true, he was huge with black scales and broken wings.

The members of the council were now intrigued by Jake's story.

\- The dark dragon here? In the island? Impossible we would have noticed...- implied counselor Kukulkan.

It was Adam who intervened.

\- Master dragons, if what the young dragon says it's true, we need to act immediately, take your pupils into the great hall. We will start a search party immediately

After all the commotion, the search party didn't find the dark dragon but the cave was certainly there. All of the dragons were sent back to their respective country except for Jake who was now in a meeting with the dragon council.

\- Surely your actions were brave and now that Mr. Nerk had told his side of the story, we have no doubt that the dark dragon has returned. But regarding to your evaluation is up to counselor Chang to decide what will happen now.

Counselor Adam made space for Chang.

\- Jake Long, in spite of your efforts and your heroic actions, you managed to fail the test of courage in flight for not crossing the third magic ring…

\- What? This is bullshit! I would have finished the race if I hadn't…

Lao shi, grabbed his grandson telling him to stop.

\- I think it's settled, Jacob Lucas Long you, you ha e failed 3 tests out of 5 which means… - it was now counselor Adam who hadn't finished his sentence.

\- Hmmmm

Counselor Kulde cleared his throat

\- Since you have proven to be a feisty warrior and a loyal comrade, I know that you have clear who your allies and your enemies are. Knowing that I think you deserve a reexamination in my test, proving you have a good judgement in fire I grade you with a pass.

\- Wait what? This is awesome! - Jake almost hugged counselor Kulde if it weren't for the fact that he was in the podium.

\- What's all this? Are we really letting the kid get away with this? – Reproached Chang. - Kulde, you can't…

\- I certainly can, and I did. - He smiled gently at Jake.

Chang furiously moaned as she walked away.


End file.
